


Death of a King

by Cameo (CameoSF)



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoSF/pseuds/Cameo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voden's reign ends badly. (NOT a death story, despite the title.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a King

**Death of a King**

**The Past**

It had happened so quickly. That morning Voden had awoken as a king, ruler of most of the known world. By nightfall, he was nothing. Attacked by that bastard Zad, betrayed by his general, forced to flee into the forest with nothing but a small box and the clothes on his back, Voden hardly knew what had hit him.

Hours had passed since he'd found a relatively safe place to stop and catch his breath. He hadn't moved since then, at a loss as to where to go. The woods had slowly grown dark, sounds of the enemy had come closer and faded away, and still he sat, stunned.

Eventually his brain woke up, and he knew he had to address self-preservation. He had no idea whether Zad's army was out looking for him, but there were many other dangers in the forest besides man. He had no weapons other than a knife, which was useless unless he got into a close battle, and that was something he intended to avoid. He was also a sitting target in his usual clothing; in the gloom of the trees, white gleamed like a beacon.

First things first: Voden's box contained enough gold to buy a city half the size of Xinca, and he wasn't about to let it fall into other hands. He stripped off his rings and crammed them into the box, then glanced around. Nearby was an ancient oak tree, its massive roots protruding from the ground around its base. Voden used the hilt of his knife to dig under one of the gnarled roots a hole large enough for his box, then buried it completely. He used the blade of the knife to carve a cross at eye level on the tree's trunk, making a mental note that it was on the south side. There was no telling how soon he could come back for it, but he didn't want to think about that.

Next he took off his jacket and dragged it along the ground, in the dirt and the leaves, till every inch of white was obliterated. His boots were already scuffed, so once he'd put the jacket back on, he could almost blend into the woods. He hoped so anyway, as he set off deeper into the unknown.

The moon was directly overhead before he stopped again. He'd had no clue where he was for hours, somewhat surprised that he had yet to run into a village or any other sign of habitation. In any case, none of his allies resided nearby, even if he could trust them to aide him in his defeat. Tired, cold, and hungry, he built a small fire right where he was, then lay down next to it and drifted into restless sleep.

He woke up miserable. The morning was the coldest he could remember since he'd come to this land, and he felt grimy, grouchy and wholly unwilling to face the day. Then he opened his eyes, and things got worse.

"On your feet," he was instructed by a tall man in thick leather boots. Voden bristled at his tone, unused to being given orders. He glared, but the man didn't bother repeating himself; instead he simply kicked Voden in the leg. "Now."

Voden stood up, straightening his clothing angrily. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, the one who lost."

He gave Voden a hard shove that Voden expected to land him back on the ground. He wasn't particularly pleased to be caught by two more men, also strangers, and also not showing him any respect. They gripped his arms tightly, holding him up. When Voden turned to berate them, he was startled to see they had a dozen or so comrades waiting behind them. Among the latter was one man Voden knew. He met Hjalmar's eyes for a moment, but the other was stone-faced; he didn't acknowledge his former sovereign's ire.

"King Zad wishes to see you," the first man said, interrupting Voden before he could start ranting. He nodded to his cohorts, and they urged Voden forward.

"Good. I wish to see him as well," Voden replied, pretending he had a choice. In an instant he was being escorted back in the direction he'd come the night before whether he liked it or not. He determined to walk tall despite the indignity, although he suspected none of these cretins had the wits to be impressed.

Zad's camp was primitive: tents set up next to the horses' pens, a large central fire for cooking, and no washing facilities in sight. There was only one sturdy hut, a small box of a building made of cleft logs, and it was apparently still under construction judging by the number of men toiling around it.

Voden was taken to the largest and grandest of the tents. Inside Zad awaited him on what these heathens evidently considered a throne. He was smiling, a more frightening expression on his scarred visage than if he'd scowled.

"I warned you this day would come," he told Voden, looking him up and down and grimacing at the state of his clothing. "You're reduced to hiding like an animal in the woods, while I rule your lands and people. As it should be."

Voden raised his chin. "I demand safe passage beyond your realm." Zad raised one brow. "As one king to another, I deserve--"

"You deserve nothing," Zad informed him, no longer smiling. "You will stay here and make yourself useful."

"I will never serve you--"

"No, you will serve my men."

That shut Voden up momentarily. He glanced around when several of the men in question grunted appreciatively. "I refuse--"

"You have no say in the matter. Take him to his new dwelling," Zad ordered, and two of his guards again gripped Voden's arms. "He's all yours, my gift for your loyalty. Pass the word to your comrades."

"Zad! I am a king!" Voden cried in outrage. He fully expected the other to retract his words, having suitably alarmed his prisoner. When Zad waved one hand to dismiss him, Voden began to panic. "You cannot do this! It's barbaric!"

"And I am a barbarian," Zad agreed calmly. He looked supremely satisfied as he turned to his men. "Use him in any way you wish, just don't let him die too soon."

The last face Voden saw as he was dragged from the tent was Hjalmar's. His traitorous ex-general would not meet his eyes.

The wooden hut turned out to be Voden's new quarters. It contained nothing, not even a bed of straw to break his fall when he was shoved inside. The logs forming the walls were uneven but firmly fitted. The only light came in through narrow gaps near the roof, also his only source of fresh air. A pit had been dug in one corner, and Voden had no doubt what that was intended for; he blanched at the mere idea.

"I demand to be returned to Zad's tent," he began, getting to his feet and automatically brushing himself off. The nearest guard simply snorted and pushed him back to ground. "Then I demand something to eat."

"Your demanding days are over," the man said, unbuckling his sword-belt. His companions closed the door but remained near it, watching the proceedings with crossed arms. "And if you're hungry, I've got something for you to swallow right here."

Voden lost his voice, for the first time accepting that Zad's threat was really going to happen. He scrambled back against the wall as the man stepped closer, opening his tunic. When he unfastened his breeches, Voden could clearly see how ready the fellow was to obey his king's command.

"I have gold," Voden gasped, forcing his gaze above the man's waist. "It's yours. All of yours, if you help me escape." He included the other two in his offer, searching their faces hopefully for signs of greed rather than lust. "Tonight. After dark."

"Don't hold your breath," the first man said shortly, and that was their only word on the subject.

He approached Voden and gripped the back of his head, pressing Voden's face to his crotch. When Voden tried to pull away, the other two guards came forward and pinned his arms behind him, exerting enough pressure so that he knew better than to bite down. Their leader forced Voden's mouth open and filled it with eager flesh, ignoring Voden's attempts to gag. He had no choice but to suck and swallow the man's member, only wishing for this humiliation to be over. He'd never been on the receiving end of this act before, although he'd certainly bestowed his share of semen on well-trained servants. He'd always considered this position distasteful, and when the guard came down his throat with a grunt, Voden found he'd been right. He allowed his teeth to close slightly, and was slapped across the face for his lapse.

"Not bad," the guard said, pulling out. "But not good either." Voden twisted his arms, trying to free himself now that he'd been shamed and presumably humbled. The others did not release him. "Where do you think you're going? King Zad has over a hundred loyal men, and they'll all want to enjoy his gift."

Voden's eyes widened. He turned to one of the other men, but the latter displayed a leer that said it was his turn next. As he began to unclasp his belt buckle, Voden closed his eyes, retreating into shock for the second time in as many days. This time he prayed to never come out of it.

 

**The Present**

Voden lay perfectly still on his right side, waiting for the pain to recede enough to enable him to go back to sleep. Moonlight shining through the roof cracks told him it wasn't yet dawn, so he had a couple more hours before his wake-up caller came. He'd rolled over in his sleep, the explosion of feeling in his left side so severe he'd woken up with a cry. Back in the only position that didn't hurt, he hoped to catch a little more rest before another day of torture began.

He was freezing, naked except for his ragged coat, and although he wasn't sure how much time had passed, he knew the seasons had changed since he'd been imprisoned there. The air coming through the gaps near the ceiling was chilly, and most of the men wore cloaks when they came to him now. The water they brought was also cold, and he'd given up asking for hot food. It had no taste anyway, and since these days he usually threw it up within an hour of eating it, its temperature didn't really matter. He'd lost enough weight that he'd probably be cold even if it wasn't winter. He just wished he could stop shivering.

Tonight it wasn't to be. The camp was silent, but his mind was wide awake, his body too uncomfortable for rest. This happened fairly often, and Voden had become resigned to lying there, trapped alone with his thoughts, occasionally getting lost in them enough to imitate the welcome oblivion of sleep. His thoughts wandered wherever they pleased, without conscious input from him, so that he sometimes wondered whether he had really gone insane. People had claimed he was mad before, but he'd always believed his actions were perfectly rational. Now, in the dark hours of the morning, he had doubts.

His continued survival made no sense. Several days earlier he'd overheard two of the guards debating his life expectancy. He'd known for a long time that the camp had a wager going as to when he would die, but so far he'd outlasted all their bets. He'd survived so many rapes and beatings, he'd stopped distinguishing one from the other. He'd borne every degradation and insult Zad's men could inflict upon him, and still his aching body refused to die. He was either cold, tired, hungry, or in pain at all times, often all at once, but each dawn he revived for more.

Some nights he wondered if he really went mad years ago, and his captivity now was a dream. Once, half-convinced he could wake up from this demented fantasy, he'd pinched himself till he broke the skin of his arm. At that point, he deduced he was really insane, and that he was probably rotting away in an asylum somewhere.

Other nights, he knew all too well that this was no dream. After another day of vomiting and bleeding and begging for the punishment to stop, he could not pretend this was anything other than reality. His swollen balls assured him of that, as did his sprained wrist and cracked ribs. The blood in his urine was another issue, one he tried not to dwell on. He'd run out of tears during the first month; now he longed to run out of blood.

Midnight till dawn was his time, the only time he could be assured that none of his tormentors would visit. He needed it, or he guessed he would be a babbling wreck by now. As it was, the first one always came at dawn, entering the hut without a word. Every day it was the same man. Voden knew this without having to see his face, because he'd stopped looking at their faces a long time ago. He knew because this one wore heavy soldier's boots, disturbingly similar to a pair he'd once given to his general. The man never raped him; he stood over Voden for a long moment, as if waiting for Voden to acknowledge his presence, then kicked him hard, always in the same place. The massive bruise on Voden's side had darkened over time from purple to black, and it still grew. Lately it was too painful to touch; in fact the intense agony of each kick made Voden pass out, but he knew better than to try to shield that part of him with his hands. He couldn't have endured this existence with broken bones.

His mind was at last slipping into sleep when he heard the door open. The night was still dark, and every part of Voden's being cried out in protest at this change in routine. He automatically curled up and wrapped his arms around his head, having learned the hard way to protect his most vulnerable parts from the unknown. When hands tugged at his arms, he couldn't help whimpering.

"Voden?" It was a whisper, but it made him pause. No one had addressed him by name in a long time. "Can you hear me? It's Dar."

The speaker kept pulling at his arms, but he didn't hurt him and he apparently wasn't going to kick him, so Voden risked a glance. The man kneeling beside him didn't look like a guard: he had fair hair, was half-naked and very muscular, and his hands were unusually gentle. He was eyeing Voden as if he expected to be recognized. Behind him another man hovered, this one fully dressed and frowning.

"We're going to get you out of here," the blond declared softly. He urged Voden to a sitting position, but the sudden movement caused Voden's side to flare up. He shuddered and took deep breaths to keep from passing out, while the other supported him.

"Wait," the second man said, coming closer. He studied Voden, apparently observing his pallor and breathlessness. "He can't walk. We'll have to carry him." The first man nodded and started to lift Voden, as if planning to throw him over his shoulder. His companion stopped him in time. "No, not that way. He may have internal damage."

Dar hesitated, then picked Voden up in his arms, coat and all. After the initial burst of pain, Voden could tolerate it; he still didn't know what these men intended, but getting out of the hut could only be an improvement.

The air outside felt frigid to him, but his rescuers didn't seem to mind it. The dark-haired man went ahead to make sure the camp was still quiet. None of the soldiers or their households stirred, so after a moment the blond followed him into the forest. He moved smoothly despite his burden, almost like an animal, but his fast gait still awoke Voden's many injuries. Within moments he'd fainted.

 ***** 

It was after dawn when Voden regained consciousness, and the first thing he noted was the brilliant light of the sun. It was too bright after months of darkness. Voden turned to hide his eyes, and that's when he realized he was still in Dar's arms, still being carried. His body ached inside even more than out, and he was sure he'd been bleeding during the trip. Fortunately Dar didn't object to Voden pressing his face into his chest, because he wasn't sure he had the strength to do otherwise.

Soon thereafter they reached a small clearing next to a river where a camp had been previously set up. Dar carefully laid Voden down on a thin blanket. Wrapping his coat closer, Voden quickly rolled onto his right side and re-hid his face from the sun. Its warmth could not seem to penetrate his chill anyway.

"How seriously is he hurt?" he heard Dar inquire.

"He looks pretty bad," the other man replied. Hands drew the coat aside, and there were two startled gasps. When a fingertip tentatively touched the bruise, Voden cringed, but it withdrew at once. "That's nasty," the finger's owner stated. "I think he has some broken ribs too. I can't tell what else might be damaged inside him unless… Wait here."

Voden heard him leave the clearing. Dar didn't move, and when Voden cautiously opened his eyes, he found the blond kneeling beside him.

"Voden? Do you know who we are?" he asked. "Can you speak?" Voden closed his eyes wearily. There was something familiar about the man, but remembering would require thinking, and he was too tired. "We thought you'd either been killed or had escaped the day of the attack. It wasn't until we heard rumors of a prisoner at Zad's camp that we realized it was you. The rumors… We hoped they weren't true." He sounded sincerely distressed. "But if they were, we had to get you out. No one should be treated that way."

The man fell silent when Voden didn't respond. It crossed the latter's mind that perhaps he'd finally be allowed to die, but then the second man returned, dumping an armload of plants and pottery next to them. He proceeded to chop, crush, and mix the herbs, talking the whole while.

"This will put him to sleep," he explained to his friend, indicating items as he went along. "This will ease the pain... This will stop the bleeding... And this will keep down the swelling."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I've used them all before, just never on the same person at the same time." He paused. "I suppose there's a chance they'll react differently when applied all together, but in my opinion the benefits outweigh the danger. He really is in bad shape, Dar. I need to examine him, and I can't while he's awake."

"I trust your skills, Tao." Dar assured him.

"I only hope they're good enough in this case."

Voden wasn't sure what to expect next, but it wasn't a hand on the back of his head. He focused his eyes in time to see a flat rock placed in front of him on which lay a small pile of herbs. They smelled foul, but the hand prevented him from backing away. Before he could struggle, Tao struck a spark and the herbs burnt up in a flash of smoke and stench, most of which Voden inhaled. He was unconscious in seconds.

***** 

He woke dreaming he had two heart-beats, one in his chest and one in his head. His thoughts were fuzzy, his body mostly numb, which was a great relief. He was still laying on the ground, propped up against a very warm pillow, one that seemed to breathe with him. It also snuffled when he moved, and yawned when he raised his head. The sight of a full grown tiger spreading its jaws wide jarred Voden's mind, and memory, back to awareness.

"Thank you, Ruh," Dar said. "You can leave now."

The tiger calmly walked away, disappearing into the trees.

Voden tried to sit up, but his side throbbed even through whatever combination of herbs Tao had used. However, as he shifted, he realized that many of his other injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. Those that weren't wrapped were shiny with salve. The pain had lessened drastically, including the internal one he'd feared could not be fixed. Even his hair, grown out now to his shoulders, had been washed. Although still cold, he felt better than he had since this nightmare had begun.

The Beastmaster was sitting beside him, eating a pear. "Are you hungry?"

When Voden nodded, Dar handed him one, and Voden managed six bites before sinking back in exhaustion. Now it was a test to see if he could keep it down.

"How long were you Zad's prisoner?" Tao asked, coming over to join them.

Voden made a conscious effort to speak and hoped his vocal cords would cooperate. All they'd been used for lately was screaming. "Since…" His voice came out rough and barely audible. "Since the day after the battle." They both looked shaken. "How long has it been?"

"Six months," Tao said.

Dar couldn't meet his eyes. "When we learned Zad had you, we hoped he'd captured you later. We couldn't believe…"

"That I could last this long?" Voden decided the fruit was going to stay in his stomach. He curled up on his right side and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket closer around him. "I had no choice."

After several minutes he heard them go away, at least as far as the river. They spoke quietly so as not to disturb him.

"What do you think?" Dar asked. "Will he heal?"

"I don't know." Tao sounded solemn. "His ribs and his genitals should heal all right, but that wound on his side is serious. It looks like he was beaten repeatedly, and honestly, I don't think he would have survived many more. Something inside him has to be damaged to make him bleed like that. There's nothing else I can do."

"Then he just needs to rest."

"Yes, but we can't stay here, Dar. Zad is sure to send his men after us."

"So we'll move on."

"How?" Now Tao sounded exasperated with his friend. "Voden shouldn't be moved."

"Then what do you suggest? If we can't stay and we can't leave?"

They moved further away as they talked, so Voden didn't hear their conclusion. A moment later he was sound asleep.

***** 

When he woke up that evening he was shivering uncontrollably again. The numbness had worn off, and he was horribly thirsty, but he didn't have the energy to move. Even when Ruh walked by, ignoring him, Voden could not react. He eventually succeeded in going back to sleep, only to dream that he was still imprisoned in the hut, awaiting his next tormentor.

***** 

Next day Tao changed his bandages and applied more of the pain-deadening salve. Dar brought him food and water. The sun rose bright in the sky, but nothing was able to warm him. For the first time in months Voden felt capable of feeling emotion again. He didn't know how long his rescuers would be willing to linger there risking retaliation by Zad's men, and he knew he could not be moved. The idea of being recaptured, returned to camp to face the same abuse, made him weak with despair. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure the cold and the pain and the fatigue.

Towards noon he overheard Dar and Tao talking again. The Beastmaster was generally quiet, and while his friend tended to rattle on incessantly, little he said was worth listening to, so Voden hadn't been paying attention. When he saw Tao gathering up his things, Voden listened.

"What will you trade?" Dar was asking.

"I'll think of something," Tao promised. "It may take a full day to get there, barter, and come back. Will you be all right here?"

"Yes. I watched you change his bandages. It's just a matter of making sure he eats and sleeps."

Tao glanced at Voden. "If something happens, I mean if you have to move on…"

Dar smiled at him. "I'll send Kodo and Podo to find you."

That seemed to reassure Tao, although it made no sense whatsoever to Voden. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Tao headed into the woods. Dar turned towards the river. Voden sank back into a light doze.

 ***** 

That evening it was Dar who saw to Voden's injuries, carefully unwrapping his bandages and checking for infection as Tao always did, but whereas when Tao tended him it felt completely impersonal, Dar's touch was very different. Voden had forgotten till now how attracted he'd been to the Beastmaster, back when he'd been himself. He'd never found the opportunity to act on his feelings, which was just as well, given his current state. He'd never thought his attraction was reciprocated anyway, so it was a surprise to sense a certain tension in Dar as he examined Voden's private areas. It was a greater shock to realize that touching him was arousing Dar's own private areas. Dar didn't say anything, so Voden looked away, willing to pretend it wasn't happening.

He was still a bit unsettled when he attempted to go to sleep a short time later. The night was bitterly cold, and he found himself wishing Ruh was available to cuddle against. However it wasn't the tiger who suddenly lay down behind him and placed an arm around his chest. Voden froze, instantly braced for the pain to begin. Nothing happened, but that didn't mean it wouldn't; his persecutors had sometimes been very creative with their abuse. He waited, afraid to breathe or move or do anything else to draw the other's attention. After a while, he drifted into a stupor out of sheer exhaustion.

 ***** 

Dar stirred around dawn, and Voden jerked awake, expecting the kick to land at any second.

"Sorry," Dar murmured, sitting up. He stretched, muscles rippling in the dim light. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Voden just stared at him, recalling the night before. It was slowly sinking in that he hadn't been raped or otherwise harmed. "How are you feeling today?"

Voden couldn't reply, too disoriented by the shift in his reality. After a moment Dar seemed to recognize his fear, along with the cause of it; he blushed slightly and got quickly to his feet.

"I apologize," he said softly, no longer facing Voden. "I never meant to frighten you, just keep you warm." Voden nodded for lack of a verbal response. "Try to get more sleep. I won't bother you again."

He headed towards the river's edge. Voden expelled the breath he'd been holding for months, and went back to sleep.

***** 

He was warm: that was the only thought in his head for several long, luxurious moments. Then an almost forgotten scent reached him, and he opened his eyes in bewilderment. To his delight, he was wrapped in his old fur cloak, the one he'd left in Xinca and never expected to see again. It was the warmest thing he'd ever owned, and even now it was sufficient to block out the piercing cold.

"How?" he asked, looking around. Dar was nowhere to be seen, but Tao was back, kneeling nearby to heat a pot over a small fire.

"We knew who had taken it as a souvenir," he said bluntly. "It was just a matter of finding out what he wanted in exchange."

"What did he want?"

"Medicines."

"Are you warm now?" Dar suddenly asked, approaching from the other direction.

"Yes."

"Try to roll over," Tao suggested, "so I can wash the other blankets."

Voden had no trouble moving aside as long as it meant he could cocoon himself further in the cloak afterwards. It wasn't until Tao had pulled both blankets free and bundled them up that Voden realized they were the only two blankets his rescuers had. They'd both gone without so that he could be covered. That, and the fact that he knew how much they hated the cloak, made him intensely grateful.

"Thank you," he said before Tao could hurry off. The latter turned to stare at him, but Dar merely smiled.

"Maybe now you can heal," he offered. Voden nodded. Burrowing into his cloak, he was able to fall into a sound sleep immediately.

 ***** 

Strange voices woke him. His head was covered by fur, and for a moment he was disoriented again, especially since there seemed to be multiple objects resting on top of him.

"We've been here for a week," Dar was saying in response to a question Voden had missed. "No one has come by."

"The fugitive has been on the run for three days," an unfamiliar voice stated. "He'll be seeking food and water. If he comes here, bring him to King Zad's camp, and you'll be rewarded."

"What has he done?"

"That's not your concern." Something moved near Voden's face, making him start. "What's that?"

"Dar!" Tao exclaimed in convincing disgust. "Those rodents are after our supplies again!"

Dar laughed and moved closer. "Let them alone, Tao." There was more movement. "This is Kodo and Podo," Dar added, but the stranger merely snorted.

"Well, if you see the fugitive, don't let him go. King Zad wants him back or else."

"Right," Tao said, when Dar was silent.

There was the sound of footsteps receding into the woods, and an exhalation of relief.

"Are you awake?" Dar asked, nudging the cloak away from Voden's face. He had what appeared to be a ferret in each hand. "He's gone."

Voden blinked in the sudden brightness. "Was he alone?"

"Yes. Sounds like Zad has no idea which way you went." Dar set down the squirming animals, whereupon they disappeared into the woods. "He doesn't have enough men to search for you in all directions for long--"

"I can't go back," Voden interrupted. He knew his voice betrayed sheer panic at the idea. "I'd rather die first."

"It won't come--"

"You must believe me. I can't go back!"

Dar slowly nodded. "I believe you."

"Then you'll help me? If Zad's men find me, you'll help me die?"

"I can't--"

"Tao, you'll do it, won't you?" Voden turned to the other in desperation. Despite Tao's efforts to keep Voden alive, something told him the man would not cry if his patient expired.

Tao came closer, mouth open to reply. Then he noted Dar's expression and clearly changed his words. "We'll make sure you don't go back," he stated. "One way or another."

After a moment Dar nodded, so Voden stopped pushing. That was apparently the best promise he was going to get, and upon reflection, it was more than he had any right to expect. There was no reason for the Beastmaster to show him mercy after Voden's past treatment of him and his animals. Then again, there was no reason for them to rescue him from Zad either. Voden lay back, resigned to not understanding his companions, but having to rely on them.

Dar and Tao had left his side, heading back toward the river. Either Tao believed Voden had fallen asleep again, or he didn't care whether he was overheard.

"It may not become an issue," he was assuring Dar. "Some of his injuries are responding, but not all. I'm still not positive he's going to recover."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Not with herbs. He needs rest, with no movement, for weeks, and that isn't going to happen here. It's too dangerous to stay. The more he's moved, the longer that wound in his side is going to take to heal. Right now, internal damage could still kill him."

Voden hadn't told them how he'd acquired the wound, but he wondered now if that had been the intention. The man who'd kicked him each day had never raped him; perhaps he'd meant to hasten Voden's death for his own reasons, to anger Zad maybe, or merely to win the bet. Voden wanted to believe it was to spare him further pain, but he couldn’t delude himself that far. He'd stopped hoping for a return of Hjalmar's loyalty long ago.

***** 

Voden dozed off and on for the next few days. No one came near their camp again, and the dressings Tao applied became fewer and smaller. He was able to eat properly now, although still in small quantities, without fear of losing it afterwards. He was able to sit up now too, for brief periods, although he continued to favor his left side. The bone-deep chill had finally passed, so shivering no longer drained his strength. All in all, by the time Dar suggested they move on, Voden was ready to try. The question was where to go.

"North," Tao suggested when the subject came up. "Voden's family returned to their homeland. We can leave him with them." He acknowledged Voden's expression. "Differences aside, they're good people. They'll take you in till you're well."

"I don't want to go back there," Voden stated at once. "I left the north for a reason. It's miserable up there. The cold will kill me."

"Then where?" Dar asked.

"South."

"We have no allies to the south, and no gold or anything else to barter for shelter--"

"I have gold." Voden didn't hesitate for a second. He'd never imagined revealing his secret cache to anyone, but of everyone he'd ever known, he trusted these two the most. "Enough to buy a small town. Or build a new palace."

He described the tree he'd marked and how to find it. Dar and Tao had exchanged a surprised glance, but neither seemed to doubt him. After a few minutes of debate, it was settled that Dar should be the one to go back for Voden's box. He knew the woods better than some of the animals who lived there, and if he had difficulty locating the tree, he could seek aid from those very animals. Dar estimated it would take him at least two days to get there, retrieve the box, and return. While he was gone, Ruh would remain at the camp to scare off intruders.

Voden was reluctant to see Dar go, but he didn't admit why until he was alone with Tao. He'd never been sure of the healer's motives, but he sensed now that Tao was annoyed. The latter was in a rare non-talkative mood, which normally wouldn't have bothered Voden, but some perverse part of him wanted to know why.

"Are you angry about something?" he inquired when Tao settled by the fire. He was cooking one of his herbal concoctions, one that smelled better than usual. Tao seemed surprised at the question, and Voden reflected that it was in fact the first time he'd shown any interest in his companions' moods.

"No. Just anxious to get away from here," Tao answered shortly.

"Dar should have no trouble finding the tree."

"It was resourceful of you to take along your coin box when you fled Xinca."

Voden was puzzled by his tone. "There is enough for you two as well."

"We don't want your gold."

"Then why are you helping me?"

Tao scowled and threw a handful of some weed into the pot. "Because it's the humane thing to do."

"And you always do the humane thing?" Voden persisted. "Even for someone you dislike?"

"Even then."

"Why?"

Tao finally looked at him. "I'm helping you because Dar wants me to. Period."

"Why does Dar want you to?" Voden asked, although what he wanted to ask was something quite different. More than once in the past he'd wondered whether the Beastmaster and his loyal companion were lovers. Nothing he'd seen over the last few days had confirmed it, but Tao's willingness to care for someone he detested was bewildering otherwise.

"Because he can't stand to see any living thing suffering, not if he can help it," Tao replied, turning his full attention to his brew.

Voden let it go. He still didn't understand their rationale, but more than likely they pitied him as they would any other creature injured in the woods. They might humor him by travelling south, but as soon as they found him shelter, they'd leave him to fend for himself and return to their usual habitat. It was not their responsibility to see that he survived after that.

 ***** 

Dar showed up late the next day, with Voden's box and some alarming news. He'd overheard in Xinca that Zad had offered a reward to have his prisoner brought back to him alive. It was no longer just a matter of soldiers keeping an eye out; now anyone they encountered might be seeking the reward, so they couldn't go near any towns or villages. Nor could they linger by the river another day.

Right after breakfast next morning they began heading south. Voden was able to stand by himself, but walking aggravated his side so that he was doubled over within an hour. He was about to propose a schedule in which they walked for half that time, then rested the other half, but Dar had another idea: he handed Tao his bag and simply picked Voden up in his arms. Voden froze for a moment, but the position wasn't uncomfortable, and the Beastmaster did not seem to be struggling.

"Let me know if this hurts you," Dar told his burden, and set off. Tao shrugged and fell in behind, so Voden did not protest. They would certainly make better time this way.

The sun was high in the sky when Voden awoke with a start. He was still in Dar's arms, and he'd been sleeping with his head on Dar's chest. A bit embarrassed, he drew as far away as he could. From then until they stopped for a mid-afternoon rest he remained stiff and silent.

Over a typical meal of fruits and roots, they discussed their next action. Tao knew of a village not far from there where he could buy clothes for Voden and other supplies, now that they had real money to exchange. When he suggested he set off at once, alone, it was Dar who balked.

"I can get there and back quicker than you," he said.

"But I need to buy more herbs too," Tao reminded him. "I'm running out of some of the most vital ones."

"Tell me what you need."

Tao raised an eyebrow. Dar glanced at Voden, who was also watching him curiously, and gave up. It was settled that Tao would leave as soon as he'd finished eating, with hopes of being back by nightfall.

It was Voden's custom to doze after dining. This time he wasn't tired after having slept all morning, but there was nothing else to do, so he lay down and closed his eyes. Back by the river the others had gotten used to being quiet for his sake, or if they wanted to talk, they would move away. This time they didn't move far enough, and upon hearing his name, Voden started deliberately listening.

"I'll be back before his bandages need changing," Tao was saying from somewhere within the trees. Since Voden's injuries hadn't bled in days and their wrappings only needed to be changed in the morning, that didn't seem to be a problem. Dar muttered something Voden couldn't catch. "You'll be fine."

"He doesn't want me to touch him," Dar complained.

"What do you mean? You carried him all the way here."

"While he slept. When he was awake, he hated it." The Beastmaster sounded truly dejected. "I tried to keep him warm while you went to Xinca for his cloak. He was afraid of me."

Tao sighed aloud. "Think about it, Dar. Virtually every man who's touched him in the last six months has hurt him. He wasn't ready, that's all. It was too soon."

"But he can trust me. Wounded animals do."

"You know that, I know that, wounded animals who can read your mind know that," Tao stated in exasperation. "Wounded humans need time."

"He lets you touch him," Dar pointed out.

"I'm his physician." Tao sounded wry. "He probably doesn't think of me as a man." He interrupted whatever Dar was about to say. "No, that isn't how you want him to think of you. Believe me."

Dar's response was too faint to be heard. A few minutes later the pair came back to where Voden lay, so he pretended to be asleep, then and when Tao left for the village. He needed time to consider their words.

So Dar's reaction to him while changing his bandages the other night had not been merely physical. The small part of Voden that remembered how he'd once felt towards the man was elated; a much larger part of him was dismayed that he hadn't discovered this sooner. It had been months since Voden experienced anything resembling sexual interest, and he wasn't sure he ever would again, or that he even wanted to. He couldn't imagine being with anyone without fear or pain, and he was not one to subject himself to either of those things voluntarily. A future without sex did not seem bad in comparison.

On the other hand, Voden didn't want to offend his rescuer either. He truly didn't believe Dar would harm him, and he had not meant to give that impression. Since apologies didn't come easily to his lips, Voden dozed off while trying to think of an alternative.

He awoke to an odd sound: a soft repetitive scraping. Opening his eyes he saw that it was after dusk and that Dar was squatting a few feet away, skillfully whittling the bark off a long narrow branch. He looked over when Voden stirred, his face as unguarded and candid as if he'd never confessed hidden feelings to his friend earlier.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," he said at once.

Voden pushed himself to a sitting position. "That's all right. Is there anything to eat?"

Dar passed him the last of the food, careful not to come too close. While Voden ate, he resumed carving, face averted, so Voden had a chance to study him.

There was a time when Voden had been attracted to his type. He'd always liked muscular men, and as long as their physiques were impressive, he couldn't care less about their personalities. Dar had fallen into that category once. Now Voden was astonished to realize that it wasn't Dar's body he saw when he looked at the Beastmaster, rather it was his actions, his caring, his honesty. The beautiful body was, or would have been, an unnecessary bonus; it was Dar's nature that Voden was drawn to now. It was that he wanted to reassure and get to know better.

Without a word, Voden shifted closer to the other, then lay down again. Dar immediately started to move away.

"No, stay there," Voden requested.

"The noise will disturb you--"

"It will lull me back to sleep." Voden met his eyes, and when Dar did not look convinced, he forced himself to stretch out one hand and touch the blond's arm lightly. "Please. I feel safer when you're nearby."

That clearly astounded Dar, but he simply smiled and laid his hand over Voden's for an instant. When Voden curled up again, he didn't move, just resumed his quiet whittling. Voden slipped into sleep to the restful sound.

***** 

Tao returned with a large sack of provisions and clothing. The latter were all for Voden: a hooded tunic and breeches of roughly woven cloth, shabby boots, and a worn shoulder bag. Voden winced at the sight of them, but conceded that the object was to disguise his appearance, and these certainly would do that. He was able to put them on by himself, then handed over his ragged coat to be burned. He also consented to let Dar bury his jewel box once he'd emptied its contents into his bag. The one thing he wouldn't part with was the cloak; with some effort it could be stuffed into his bag as well. How Voden was going to walk while carrying it was another matter, but here Dar came through: he presented the branch he'd been carving, which now took the form of a smooth and sturdy walking stick.

Voden tested it and was quite pleased: not only could he now travel without straining his remaining injuries, it lent him the first sense of independence he'd felt since being released from the hut. For the first time he thought he might actually survive without his champions.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Dar looked as pleased as Voden by his reaction to it, but he just nodded. Tao looked puzzled.

They set off walking again, more slowly today, but Voden was able to stay on his feet the whole time. Their direction was due south, and by evening both Dar and Tao admitted that they no longer knew the area. They kept a watch out for unknown towns where Zad might hold sway, but they didn't pass any, and no strangers came near.

At nightfall they made camp by a small pool. It was too small to bathe in, but the water proved to have another use.

"We need to cut your hair," Tao announced after they'd eaten. He was facing Voden, who frowned in automatic protest. "It's too noticeable. No one else in the Mydlands has hair that shade." He lightened his tone when both of his companions stared at him. "I mean, look at it. Half blond, half dark? It will draw attention."

Voden suddenly had a horrid mental image of his hair. He hadn't seen it since his escape, and during his imprisonment it had never been cut, only bits of it occasionally torn out. He’d never minded wearing it long, but not if it was as bizarre-looking as Tao said.

A glance into the pond confirmed his fears: the unbleached portion of his hair hung to a few inches above his shoulders, while the bleached part trailed down his back. It didn't look bad, but it was definitely eye-catching.

"Cut it," he said with a sigh.

It didn't surprise him that it was Tao who did the honors while Dar sat nearby and watched. Nor did it surprise him that Tao seemed to get some sort of pleasure out of shearing him. When he wasn't healing, the healer seemed to care less and less for his patient every day.

Afterwards, gazing at his reflection in the pool, Voden barely recognized himself as King of the Nord. His face was thinner, his eyes unlined, his hair dark and straight. The appearance he'd so carefully affected as ruler was gone, along with his fine clothes and jewels. He looked like he belonged in the forest with the rest of the peasants, and knowing it was a temporary thing did not make it any easier to swallow.

***** 

They made better time next day, or they did until Ruh came to Dar with an emergency. The tiger had accompanied them, but spent much of its time following a parallel path so they only saw it at intervals. Towards sundown it approached Dar, and Voden watched in wonder as the cat and the Beastmaster communicated silently for a few moments.

"Let's make camp here," Dar suggested. "There's a tiger caught in a trap about an hour from here. I can get there, free her, and be back by full dark." He set down his bag and turned to leave at once.

"Wait, I'll go with you," Tao volunteered. "She may be hurt."

"Ruh says she's only scared. Besides, you're needed here." Dar nodded towards Voden, who had sunk down on a large rock as soon as they'd stopped. He still needed to rest every chance he got.

Tao opened his mouth as if to say more, then just shook his head. "Go."

"I won't be long."

Ruh and Dar vanished into the trees without a backward glance. Ignoring Voden, Tao began to set up camp. He clearly didn't expect any help, so Voden didn't bother to offer any.

After a silent meal, Tao pulled out his medical supplies. The changing of Voden's bandages was routine by now, and although they usually performed it without conversation, this time Voden wanted to talk. He sensed that he'd be able to provoke Tao very easily tonight, which might lead to revelations: about their plans for him, about Dar, about Tao's antagonism.

"How long have you been with Dar?" he inquired as Tao unwound the bandages from Voden's waist. The bruise on his side was only the size of a melon now. It was no longer swollen, but when he touched it with a fingertip, it was still soft and spongy. He hated looking at it.

"A few years. Why?" Tao asked, hands moving rapidly.

"How did you meet?"

"Why?"

Voden kept his voice level. "Because you're an Eiron, aren't you? Dar isn't."

"No, he isn't."

"Do you know where he's from?"

"He's the last of the Sula tribe."

"Has he always had the ability to talk to animals?"

"As long as I've known him."

"And he has no home other than the forest?"

Tao looked up from the salve he was gently applying. "Why are you so interested in Dar?"

Voden met his eyes. "Because I know he is attracted to me. I'd like to understand him better." The other snorted and looked down again. He quickly replaced the bandages and would have moved away, but Voden wasn't finished. "You heal me for his sake. If it's me he's chosen, why don't you humor him in that too?"

Tao shoved his vials and bottles into his bag. He would not face Voden now. "Because the last thing I want is for you two to get together."

"Why?"

"You're not worthy of him."

Voden blinked, but he kept his temper. "I am a king of men, he is a king of beasts. That makes us practically equal. If there is an imbalance, it is in my favor."

"That's tripe. You've never behaved like a king."

"And how does a king behave?"

Tao finally looked at him, his eyes dark with anger. "Honorably, that’s how."

Voden had honestly forgotten what it felt like to be affronted.   His dignity had been so thoroughly destroyed while in Zad's camp, he'd begun to accept humiliation as a matter of course. Now he raised his chin, not caring if he sounded arrogant. "You're insinuating that I am without honor?"

"I'm saying you’re selfish, greedy, spoiled, petty and cruel." Tao saw that he'd struck Voden speechless. "A ruler should be generous and fair, and care about the welfare of his subjects. All you've ever cared about was your own wealth and power."

"When our homeland was lost to the ice, I conquered new lands so my subjects would have a place to settle!" Voden exclaimed.

"Nord wasn't lost; the cold just made it harder to live there," Tao retorted. He sounded as if he'd been waiting a long time to say all this. "And anyway, where are your subjects? Not in Xinca. Not in Terran or the Mydlands. All you brought with you were your soldiers and your servants. Your subjects are still in Nord, struggling to get by, while you made yourself comfortable here."

"I couldn't bring them here until it was safe! Zad would not relinquish his domain--"

"Why should he? He has as much right to rule as you do. More, since he was here first. You didn't need all of Terran. You certainly didn't need Zad's lands. How many of your soldiers died fighting him for nothing more than your glory?"

Voden was livid that this low-born nobody would question his actions. "Zad attacked me! If it weren't for my general's betrayal, I would have won that battle!"

"That's not the point. If you'd won, what next? More killing and conquering? When would it have been enough? When would it have been safe to bring your subjects south? Or was the plan to keep on invading other lands till you ruled the entire world?"

"I almost did!" Voden cried. "I could have! If Zad hadn't--"

"You challenged Zad," Tao reminded him hotly. "You brought your downfall on yourself. His punishment was atrocious, but was it much worse than what you would have done to him if he'd lost? What you've done to others?"

Voden was stunned into silence. His enemies, even some of his allies, had tried to tell him these things before, and he'd always banished them from his presence, ignoring their words. He was king, and that was all that mattered: what he did was right, and what he wanted was destined to be his. He'd never doubted it. He'd never been able to see himself from the outside, from the perspective of not being king, till now. He'd never considered that there was another way.

Tao had shut up to let him sort it out for himself, although Voden suspected the other had more to say. He didn't want to hear it. There was only one thing he needed to know.

"Why doesn't Dar feel like you do?" he asked, controlling his voice with difficulty.

Now Tao sounded exasperated. "Because he was attracted to you from the beginning. He hated that you turned out to be nothing that he wanted or needed." Apparently noting Voden's expression, he softened his tone. Voden wondered just how much his face was revealing. "He's never stopped hoping that you'd change. Despite everything you did, he wouldn't give up on you."

When Voden didn't respond, Tao picked up his bag and left him there. He couldn't go far, of course, but Voden appreciated the gesture. He thoroughly regretted having prompted the man to start talking.

When Dar got back Voden was feigning sleep again. He didn't want to face the Beastmaster, not knowing what he and his friend had always thought of their unwanted companion. Their willingness to help him made less sense than ever, but Voden was too tired to puzzle it out. Dismally confused, he fell asleep long after the others.

***** 

Next day they continued south. Voden's strength was slowly returning, and he didn't need to stop as often. The weather was growing steadily warmer as well, so if not for his recent jolt of self-awareness, the trek might have been pleasant. Neither Voden nor Dar generally had much to say as they walked, so their silence wasn't unusual. The only indication that something had changed was that Tao, who'd grown uncharacteristically taciturn as the days passed, was now back to his loquacious self. Voden tuned him out and concentrated on unraveling his feelings.

He couldn't honestly dispute anything Tao had said. All his life Voden's actions had been based on the one simple tenet that he was king. Now, confronted with the things he'd done and not done that had led to his current situation, that was the only excuse he could call on: he was the king. It was his right to do as he pleased. There was no one higher up who could stop him or tell him he was wrong. He was supreme.

Voden admitted to himself that he was having a very hard time accepting the fact that he was no longer the king.

 ***** 

That night he had a nightmare. They'd been frequent right after he'd left his prison, but he'd woken quickly back then, before they had a chance to develop. Now, sleeping more deeply since he was getting some exercise, the dream had time to grow into true horror. Voden was back in the hut, helpless on the ground, being beaten and kicked by more people than he could count. Their faces weren't visible, but he recognized the shoes and boots as belonging to everyone who had ever meant anything to him. It didn't matter that they'd never worn the shoes or boots he was seeing; he knew inside that his mother was among the crowd, and Arina, and Hjalmar. They took turns, and Voden submitted to it, all the time waiting for the only two people not present. When the door of the hut opened and two more pairs of feet appeared, Voden sat up screaming.

Dar was there instantly. He grasped Voden's shoulders and started to shake him, but pulled back abruptly as soon as Voden's eyes opened. "Sorry. You were dreaming. Are you all right?"

It took a moment for Voden to focus on him, but the sight of the Beastmaster, more than anything else, reassured Voden that the nightmare was over. He wrapped his arms around himself, trembling out of relief rather than fear.

"I'm all right," he gasped. Dar sat back on his heels, still frowning in concern. "Don't go."

That seemed to be what the other wanted to hear. With a ghost of a smile, he lay down next to Voden and offered his arm. After only the briefest pause, Voden curled up next to him, accepting the arm as a pillow. He drifted back into sleep knowing his dreams would be safe.

 ***** 

Over the next several days the weather grew much warmer. The land around them was noticeably drier, with no rain or other source of moisture, so they lived off the water-pouches they carried. The terrain was rougher, on an upward incline, so the going was slower too. If they'd come upon a decent sized town, Voden would have consented to stop a while and see if it were somewhere he could live, but the most they passed were settlements consisting of nomads like themselves. None displayed any interested in the trio, so they moved on.

Early one evening, Ruh came over to them. The tiger had kept mostly to itself lately, finding its own sustenance wherever it could. It communicated with Dar for a minute, then loped off the way it'd come. Dar faced his companions with a grin.

"Ruh has found water," he stated. "It's not far."

No one objected to veering west, and within an hour they came upon a sight for dry eyes: a waterfall nestled between two low hills. It filled a shallow pool with fresh clear water before overflowing down the rocky slope. Relieved, Voden collapsed on the nearest bank. Tao immediately got to work setting up camp. Only Dar took advantage of their find by wading in to his chest and letting the water splash over him.   When he came out, he was dripping, and Voden could not help staring: glistening wet, the Beastmaster was more attractive than ever.

That night as Tao slept, Voden again let Dar get closer. The latter seemed quite content to lie beside Voden without explaining why, but Voden was no longer able to accept anything on faith. If he'd been wrong about his own omnipotence, he could be wrong about other things.

"Why don't you hate me?" he whispered. His voice was a bit muffled in Dar's shoulder, but Dar apparently heard him.

"Why should I?" he asked in return, his voice even.

"Ask Tao."

"I know what Tao thinks. I happen to think anyone can change."

"Is that why you freed me?"

"No, we freed you because no one deserves such a sentence. We're helping you because you need help." Dar didn't face him. "We would do the same for anyone."

Voden couldn't answer. He was tired, but it was hours before he could fall asleep.

 ***** 

Next morning, while Dar gathered food and Tao prepared a fire, Voden opted to wash up. His injuries were healed enough now not to re-open under flowing water, so he stripped off clothes and bandages and ventured into the pool. It was pleasantly warm against skin that had been dry for far too long. Suddenly missing his old bathing tub, he submerged himself to his neck and closed his eyes. Even his side felt better under water.

Presently he gave up pretending: he wasn't back in his palace surrounded by servants and he never would be again, so it was useless wishing for it. He swam over to the falls and stood up, letting the tumbling water flow through his hair till it too felt clean. Finally he headed for their camp, hungry now and wondering whether he could travel that day without being re-bandaged. He was willing to try.

What he wasn't willing to do was face what awaited him on the bank. Dar and Tao were not in sight, but a couple of figures from his nightmares were, and Voden didn't have to look at their boots to know that these were two of the most sadistic of Zad's soldiers. He froze, still up to his knees in the water and cringingly conscious of his nakedness.

"Look who we have here," the taller of the two remarked with a leer. "Zad will be thrilled."

"So will our purses," the broader one added.

"And our wankers."

While they snickered at their own good fortune, Voden looked around desperately for a way out. His heart-rate quickened and his stomach clenched at the idea of returning to Zad's camp. The thought of what condition he'd be in by the time he got there made every healed and half-healed bruise on his body ache.

"Don't expect help from you friends," one of his menacers advised. "They must have turned tail and fled when they heard us coming."

Voden inched closer to his clothing, which lay draped across a large rock. Beside it his walking stick offered a small chance of escape.

"Let me get dressed," he said reaching down as if for his breeches. Quickly, before either man could stop him, he grasped the sturdy stick and raised it as he'd seen Dar raise his staff. The move surprised them momentarily, then the tall one drew his sword and swung it with his full might, striking the stick with a loud crack. Voden held firm under the force of that blow and the next three, merely falling back a few steps. On the fifth blow, the stick broke in his hands, leaving him defenseless.

"Just for that, you go back to Zad as you are," the soldier snarled. He nodded to his cohort, who produced a long strip of leather and stepped forward to pull Voden's arms behind him. He began winding the leather around and around Voden's wrists, assuring Voden would not get free.

Both men were concentrating on the knot one was fashioning, so Dar's arrival was a complete shock. Voden happened to be facing the right direction, so he saw it all: Dar's sudden appearance from the trees, his running leap that brought both feet in contact with the tall soldier's back, and his graceful landing opposite the second soldier. The latter abandoned his elaborate knot when he saw his partner sprawled in the mud of the pool. Giving Voden a hard shove to the ground, he drew his own sword. Within seconds he and Dar were in a lively battle.

Voden would have been able to see how a staff should properly be handled, but he was busy working his hands loose. The tall soldier had regained his breath and gotten to his feet, and Voden was determined they not have a chance to gang up on Dar. To his relief, Tao showed up at that moment, scooped up the broken pieces of walking stick, and engaged the man in a far less skillful but equally vicious fight.

Hands free at last, Voden rose, taking along the hefty rock his clothes had occupied. He fully intended to smash it over the head of the soldier who was confronting Dar. Just as he'd raised it however, to Dar's obvious consternation, a breathless voice behind him called out.

"Stop right there!"

Voden spun around, appalled to see the other soldier pinning Tao to his chest, his sword pressed tightly to Tao's throat. Tao was frozen, and when Voden glanced back, so was Dar. The Beastmaster's adversary smiled meanly.

"Drop your weapon or I'll slit him ear to ear," the man other man went on. After an instant's hesitation, Dar obeyed, laying his staff on the ground at his feet. The tall soldier kicked it out of reach. "Drop the rock too."

Voden did so reluctantly. When the man picked up the strip of leather and approached him, Voden backed away automatically, straight towards Dar. He froze a second time when the blade of a knife touched his own throat.

"Back off," Dar ordered the soldiers, "or I'll kill him. You can say good-bye to your reward."

"You're bluffing!" the broad soldier exclaimed. "Kill him and we'll kill your friend here." He pressed his sword harder against Tao's skin as he spoke, and Voden saw drops of blood form.

"But Zad will be furious. If you go back empty-handed, he'll blame you for the death of his prize." Dar placed his left arm across Voden's waist and held him firmly, as if Voden were going to attempt to escape. Voden did not even consider it, too amazed at Dar's threat.

The tall soldier had joined his comrade and now made a show of looking Tao over, even going so far as to grab a handful of hair and turn his face this way and that.

"Maybe Zad will be satisfied with this one," he suggested with a leer. "He's not as pretty as the other, but he's not as used either, so he'll last longer. Zad might not mind losing the Nord if he has a replacement."

"I know I'll enjoy him, at any rate," the other soldier declared. The hand that didn't hold the sword began untying Tao's belt. Tao stiffened further, his eyes locked on his friend.

"Dar!" he cried, his tone indicating he wasn't sure what the Beastmaster had in mind. Voden could imagine several scenarios, all of them bad. Dar had promised he wouldn't let Voden fall in Zad's hands again, so he might make good on his threat to kill him. More likely he meant to get Voden away from the soldiers, then return for Tao. By then Tao could be dead or dying since he'd certainly have experienced the anger and lust of his guards. Dar might be killed trying to save him, but even if he survived, he'd be left with a companion who blamed him for putting Voden's well-being over his own. Neither man would ever be the same.

The feel of Dar's muscular chest against Voden's naked back was enticing; the arms around him, knife-wielding or not, were strong and secure. Voden could not accept their safety.

"Release me," he murmured.

After a doubtful pause, Dar did so. Voden moved away from him, partly to appear independent, partly to strengthen his own resolve.

"Zad will never be satisfied with him," he stated arrogantly, nodding at Tao. The soldiers were motionless, apparently baffled by this development. "He wants a king, not some insignificant Eiron."

The broader man spoke up. "Maybe we'll bring him both."

"And maybe you have an army hidden in the forest," Voden scoffed. "Let him go, and I'll come with you quietly. That is, if you have the wits to find your way back."

"We'll find our way all right," the tall one snapped.

Behind him, Voden heard a soft sound from Dar that convinced him the Beastmaster had figured out Voden's plan. The soldiers were quick-tempered men and with enough provocation might be prevailed upon to kill Voden en route to Xinca. Voden was a past master at provoking murderous rage.

"Let him go," Voden repeated, picking up his clothing as if it were his prerogative whether to get dressed or not. The man holding the sword to Tao's throat looked to his partner for instructions. Said partner was watching Voden narrowly, as if suspicious of a trap. No one was watching the surrounding woods, so the abrupt arrival of a new player startled everyone.

Ruh attacked the tall soldier with a blood-chilling growl, knocking him to the ground. The other soldier immediately shoved Tao aside and directed his sword toward the tiger, although he didn't venture any closer. Ruh had the first man pinned, and as everyone gaped it swiped one huge claw across his chest, rending cloth and flesh. The soldier stopped moving.

Voden was still, aghast at the scene before him. He noted that Tao's neck was bleeding, having been nicked again when he was thrust out of the way. The remaining soldier was bracing to be pounced upon by the agitated Ruh; he wasn't prepared for Dar to come at him with his staff. A few rapid feints later and the soldier went down, his head dented if not cracked fully open. He didn't move either.

Dar helped Tao to his feet at once and checked the severity of his wound, but his attention was on Voden. The expression on his face, as if he'd just received a long-awaited gift, made Voden feel odd. To avoid having to explain himself, Voden turned his back and finally put on his clothing, not surprised to find his hands shaking. He was frankly surprised that his knees were able to support him.

Dar waited till Voden was fully clad before coming over to him.

"I don't understand," he began. "You claimed you'd rather die than go back to Zad. Why would you offer to take Tao's place?"

"He was taking _my_ place," Voden began, "and he didn't deserve that. As you said, no one deserves such a fate. Tao helped me, probably saved my life. I couldn't let that happen to him."

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for him?" Dar glanced at his long-time friend, but Tao appeared flummoxed. "To return to that cell when you didn't have to?"

Voden realized he'd stopped trembling. "No. I don't expect I would have lived long enough to reach Zad's camp. Those men would have had their pleasure along the way." He carefully refrained from looking at the two bloody corpses. "I know what that would have entailed, and I wouldn't have survived. Tao said himself that a few more kicks and that would be it."

Dar turned to Tao again, clearly dismayed that Voden had overheard that. Tao did not look repentant.

"To die then, when you didn't have to," the Beastmaster corrected himself. "I could have gotten you away from them, found you a safe place to hide."

"Was that your intention?" Voden asked seriously. "Was that only a bluff, or were you prepared to kill me, as you agreed?"

Dar hesitated, but he was too inherently decent to lie. His eyes told Voden all he wanted to know anyway. "I hope that you want me to say yes, it was a bluff. I could not have killed you."

His gaze remained locked on Voden's, and Voden had no urge to break it. For the first time he felt he'd earned the admiration he saw in the Beastmaster's eyes, and he never wanted to lose it, even if that meant they would stand staring at each other beside a pool for the rest of their lives.

Tao had other ideas. He'd gone to wherever he'd stashed his belongings and returned applying a compress to this throat.

"We need to move on," he reminded them, reassuring Voden that he would be all right. If he could talk, his injury must not be too severe. "I'd rather not be found with these two."

Dar pulled away unwillingly. "You're right. We don't know whether any more of Zad's men have come this far south. Tao, are you able to travel?"

"Yes, it's not my feet that were cut."

Tao's tone was a bit sharp, but Dar ignored it. He smiled at Voden instead. "Are you ready? Do you think you can walk any distance without the stick?"

"I think so." Voden returned the smile. He wanted to offer something more, so he added, "If I stumble, I know you'll be there to help me."

"Very nice," Tao broke in dryly. "Let's go."

He didn't suggest re-bandaging Voden's side, so Voden didn't mention it; it still felt pretty good despite his unusual exertion. Feeling more himself than he had in months in fact, Voden picked up his bag and joined them on the path south, hardly limping at all.

He finally believed he might make it to a safe haven. The man who reached it would not be the king who'd fled Xinca so long ago with nothing but wealth and pride, but he would be a man someone like the Beastmaster could respect, and that was worth more than gold.

 

**The Future**

It was four days later that they came upon a fair-sized village nestled beside a placid lake. The inhabitants were friendly, used enough to seeing strangers that their appearance wasn't a momentous event. On the other hand, the place had little to draw or retain strangers, so it wasn't a high traffic town. Those who settled there seemed to appreciate peace and seclusion, which was exactly what Voden sought.

Within a day they'd located a house for sale on the outskirts of the community, and Tao had hired a pair of sisters to live there and serve the owner: changed though he might be, they all knew that Voden was incapable of cooking, cleaning or otherwise caring for himself. The women were young but not flirtatious, and Voden could only hope they wouldn't be overly curious either.

The house itself was two stories, separated from the lake by an enclosed garden. It was actually the smallest residence Voden had ever lived in, barring his cell, but for once he was glad to know where his realm began and ended, and whether its doors were locked. His old palace might have been spacious and grand, but it had also allowed far too many people access to him. He'd never realized how vulnerable he'd been, and he never wanted to be in that position again.

Dar and Tao stayed for a few days to make sure Voden was safe, settled, and no longer in need of medical attention. He wasn't, and since Tao's own wound was healing cleanly, the latter's only past-times were chatting up the sisters and frowning upon the relationship ripening between his traveling companions. He'd given up trying to scuttle it, but that didn't mean he was going to offer his blessing.

"He'll come around," Dar predicted as he and Voden wandered through the garden on the former's last day there. The flora around them was in need of some attention, but one of the sisters claimed that was her passion. "I won't let him forget what you did for him."

At the moment Voden didn't care what Tao thought of him; he was more concerned with Dar. "Will you ever come back this way?"

Dar stopped and faced him, forcing Voden to do the same. "Do I have a reason to?"

"Yes." Voden hesitated, striving to match the other's honesty. He stroked Dar's tanned and muscular arm in regret. "I'm not ready yet," he added, hoping Dar would understand, "but when I am, it will be you I'm ready for."

Dar flashed his incredible smile. "Then I'll be back."

He leaned forward slightly, and when Voden didn't draw away, closed the last few inches to very gently kiss him on the lips. Voden didn't return it, but his hand on Dar's arm tightened to indicate it was all right. In fact, kissing had never been a part of his torment by Zad's men, nor had it been a large part of his own sexual repertoire; this was virtually the first heartfelt kiss he'd ever received, and Voden determined on the spot that he would experience it again.

He raised his other hand to run his fingers through Dar's hair. He'd never seen the Beastmaster look so content, and it warmed him inside. "Be careful."

"And you. If you decide it isn't safe here, don't wait for me. I'll find you, wherever you go."

"I'll be safe here," Voden stated with an internal sigh. "A king might not be, but I will." He shrugged, pretending for Dar's sake that it didn't matter. "I'm a commoner now. This is my palace, my servants, my lands." He glanced at his surroundings, mostly in order to avoid witnessing his companion's reaction. His gold had gone to pay for the house, his jewels had been buried in the cellar. Even his fur would never see the light of day again, consigned to acting as a spread on his bed. "Voden is no more."

He turned back, but Dar's eyes were shining. "I could never love the king." He caressed the side of Voden's face with the side of his hand, and Voden felt his own bitterness melt away. After a long moment Dar stepped back. Over his shoulder Voden could see Tao waiting impatiently, holding his bag and Dar's staff. "But I'll see you soon."

"I'll be here."

He walked with Dar and Tao as far as the edge of the property, a narrow road that passed the front of the house. Tao, it seemed, had nothing to say, so Voden spoke up.

"Thank you for not giving up on me," he said bluntly. "I know there were times you didn't expect me to survive. Thank you for not allowing me to die."

Tao looked more peeved than embarrassed, evidently realizing that Voden was thanking him for giving him a chance to be with Dar. "I'm a healer. I always do whatever I can."

"Then look out for Dar," Voden went on, just to make Tao squirm. He hadn't changed in every way, after all. "Make sure he comes back to me."

Tao exchanged a glance with Dar, then gave a curt nod and walked off. Dar didn't comment, but he offered Voden another blinding smile before joining his friend.

With nothing better to do, Voden watched his two saviors till they'd disappeared beyond a turn in the road. Then he closed the gate that separated his domain from the rest of the world, and strolled slowly into his new home.

 


End file.
